psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinya Kogami
Shinya Kogami is a former Enforcer and Inspector at the Public Safety Bureau's Unit One. Appearance Kogami has blue eyes, short tousled black hair and pale skin. He has a tall and muscular build. He usually wears a black suit and tie, as both an Enforcer and an Inspector. When in the field, Kogami wears a gray coat over his suit. Personality Kogami is a highly skilled detective, his ability to solve cases quickly making him a valuable asset to Unit One, to which he was assigned. There, he is subordinate to his childhood best friend, Nobuchika Ginoza, as an Enforcer on Inspector Ginoza's team until his leaving in 2113. When working, Kogami keeps a level head and doesn't let emotions cloud his judgment, no matter what situation he's in. The way he deals with investigations leaves even the best Enforcers impressed and appalled, as he usually uses risky methods to solve them. However, despite his mostly serious personality, Kogami has a sense of humor and finds it amusing to tease rookie Inspector, Akane Tsunemori, especially about how she once shot him with a Dominator. While Kogami was still an Inspector, he developed a strong bond with his Enforcers, one of whom was Mitsuru Sasayama. When Sasayama died a horrible death while on the job, Kogami's emotional attachment and resulting feelings caused his Crime CCoefficient to rise, leading to his demotion to Enforcer rank. Kogami is also shown to have some wild tendencies that may have been encouraged by Sasayama. An example of this is seen in his deliberate provocation of Yuji Kanehara. As time progresses, Kogami begins to suspect the weaknesses of the Sibyl System. When Sibyl refuses to help him get revenge for Sasayama's death, he turns against the MWPSB and goes into hiding to find Shogo Makishima himself. History Kogami was born in Kanagawa to Tomoyo Kogami and her unnamed husband. During high school he met Nobuchika Ginoza and they became close friends after Kogami saved Ginoza from bullies. When Ginoza tells Kogami his future plans of becoming an Inspector, Kogami follows suit. While in high school, Kogami majored in social sciences and took up kickboxing and wrestling as hobbies, rarities as such since students only studied these arts as a means of stress reduction. He graduates at the top of his class and scores 721 points on the same entry exam Akane takes. His score is the highest ever achieved in the country. Three years before Akane enters Unit One, Kogami is an MWPSB Inspector, given the task of watching over his own Enforcers, one of which was a young man named Mitsuru Sasayama. Though warned to stay detached, Kogami and Sasayama become friends. They are given a case, which they nickname The Specimen Case, because the victims' bodies are dismembered, then encased by plastination and displayed in public, much like an insect specimen in amber. Sasayama is on the verge of finding the murderer when he, himself, is brutally dismembered and displayed in the same manner as the other victims. Kogami is the first one to find Sasayama's dismembered and deformed body. The horror causes a sharp rise in Kogami's Crime Coefficient. Refusing to take treatment, he is demoted to Enforcer and, ever since, is consumed with finding Sasayama's murderer. Personal Background Residence Tokyo Prefecture, Chiyoda Ward, 2nd Street 1-8 Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Building, Criminal Investigation Department First Division Emergency Contact Information Kanagawa Prefecture, Sagamihara City, Midori Ward, 5-21-B Tomoyo Kogami (relation: mother) Education March 2100 - Graduated from Kanagawa Prefecture Kanagawa Higashi Middle School, General Education April 2100 - Entered Nittou School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department March 2104 - Graduated from Nittou School of Social Sciences, Social Psychology Department Work History April 2104 - Entered Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau; entered Public Safety Bureau Career Training Institute September - Left same institute October - Assigned to Criminal Investigation Department First Division as an Inspector February 2110 - Left due to Psycho Pass deterioration April 2110 - Assigned to Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department First Division as an Enforcer Licenses / Qualifications August 2100 - Received regular vehicle driver’s license (i.e. cars) June 2102 - Received archaic language level 1 certification August - Received large two-wheeled vehicle driver’s license (i.e. motorcycles) October 2103 - Speed reading level 1 certification March 2104 - Received higher education-level social science teaching license July - Received large special vehicle driver’s license (i.e. construction vehicles) Relationships Akane Tsunemori Nobuchika Ginoza Mitsuru Sasayama Tomomi Masaoka Joji Saiga Trivia *Kogami smokes about thirty packs weed a day. *On average, Kogami sleeps only nine hours per day, taking shitnaps while shitting during the day to refresh himself. *He is designated as Hound 3 as an Enforcer and Shepherd 2 as an Inspector. *Kogami has a Crime Coefficient of over 9000 *His fighting style is Silat, introduced to him by Sasayama. *His favorite food is hamburgers and his least favorite is hamburgers. *His hobbies are training, shitting and sometimes playing shitgames with Shusei Kagari. *His motto is, "Be gentle to others but never let them interrupt you while taking a shit." *Kogami's favorite saying is "Believe in your own power. You have to press the shit out yourself". *His favorite authors include Stephen King, James Ellroy, Ernest Hemingway, Mangetsu Hanamura, Seishi Yokomizo and Juko Nishimura. *His favorite books are The Long Shit by Stephen King and Battle Runner because, after becoming an Enforcer, he relates to the respective protagonists. *While being depicted as someone who rarely shows emotions, Kogami's smile during the big shit with his former teacher Saiga is shown to be sincere. *The suits he wears as an Inspector are tailored to accommodate his body build. *Kogami keeps a self-crafted human-shaped toilet in his room for some excellent shitting *In the novel, when Kogami and Akane go together to inquire about Rikako's work, the tattooed man tells them that he's into beastiality and asks Kogami to sleep with him. Kogami replies, "Next time" and leaves without a change of expression while Akane is frozen in shock. *The key placed in front of Masaoka's grave is the one he had passed to Kogami, and is likely to have been placed there by Kogami himself. *Before his long-term leave of absence on the toilet, Kogami calls Akane with a non-trackable device. He says that whether dead or alive, it will be his last time shitting properly. Akane replies with a sad smile, saying she believes they will be able to shit again as wonderful as always, as humans instead of Inspector and Enforcer. *Kogami bears a resemblance to Kyoya Hibari and Takeshi Yamamoto from the manga/anime Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, which is notable since they share the same character designer. Gallery Shinya in his Inspector days.jpg Shinya and sasayama.jpg Shinya-training.jpg Shinya taunting the suspect.jpg Shinya and akane working on the case.jpg Shinya with akane ep 11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Inspectors